Beyond the story
by fuelledbycake
Summary: BB hates L
1. Chapter 1

Death Note Beyond Birthday Fanfic

A young Beyond sat on the floor of his small room. Once he had shared the room with A but that was before A snapped and killed himself, no-one really knew why A committed suicide they just said he crumbled under pressure, but deep down Beyond knew the truth. You see there are very few people who manage to spend more than an hour with Beyond these people were Roger Ruvie, Wammy himself and A. Beyond had driven A insane, he pulled pranks, not funny little childish pranks but vicious scarring pranks. He would draw pictures of A in his own blood, he would attack him at night with glass and he would grab him by the throat until his wrists turned purple and his lips turned blue. Yes Beyond Birthday was an interesting human, if you could call someone like that human.

A tall skinny boy roamed around Wammy's house checking in every room in confusion why no-one was in their rooms, the grounds were completely deserted, except a small chuckle which echoed from the smallest room at the end of the corridor. The boy perked p his ears and walked slowly towards the sound. "Hello?" He called out. At that moment Beyond stopped laughing to himself, the place was supposed to empty yet there was some-one interrupting his serenity, Beyond didn't know whether to be angry or scared.

The boy stood next to the door, pondering whether or not to go in. "What do you want?" Snarled an aggravated Beyond. The boy jumped back startled, he slowly walked into the room and in an instant felt a flurry of emotions, he was scared shocked and confused at the same time. Either the fact that looking at Beyond was like looking into a mirror or the fact that Beyond's dark clothes were stained with blood.

Beyond fiddled with his hair, he liked the feel of it when it was dry and bloody. "Oh, it's you-" Beyond began. "Wammy's house's prize child, L." L observed Beyond, they looked so similar but they were so different in many ways, L began to speak. "Hmm, you must be Rue-" "IM NOT RUE RYUZAKI I AM BEYOND BIRTHDAY!" Beyond screamed at the detective.

L didn't look shocked now Watari had warned him of this child. "As I was saying you must be Beyond, as you know I am L." Beyond looked satisfied that the detective finally got his name right. "Well what do you want and why are you bothering me?" "I came here to see my good friend Roger, or a you may know him, but as it seems no-one is here except for you and Beyond wasn't it you who spoke first in our conversation?" Damn, Beyond thought, he had talked first, he had practically invited him into his room.

"They're all at the NPA building, having an educational trip or some bullshit." L sat down on a small red chair. "Then, why aren't you on this trip, isn't it against the rules for you to be left alone?" Beyond chuckled and stood up. "You think I'm childish enough to go on such a stupid trip? I would probably end up scaring half of the kids before we got there! Also who gives a fuck if I can't be left alone, no one bothers me anyway as long as i keep away from sharp things." L saw the Beyond he'd heard about now the genuis psycopath who enjoyed seeing blood.

Beyond slumped on the floor and started to chew at his wrists, he also enjoyed this as he loved the feel of warm coursing blood. L focused mainly on the room other than Beyond, it was largely black and dull but in one corner there was a carved B on the wall, that corner was the one Beyond liked to curl into at night the one corner where he felt happiest doing what he did. L wondered why Beyond done this to himself and others, maybe the death of A had made him depressed? No, that was too obvious, even though L did'nt know it yet Beyond was pure evil.

Beyond started to laugh again. "Tell me...L. What are you scared of?" Beyond said after a long laugh. " "Nothing really." L replied. Beyond creamed and grabbed L by the chest. "Liar!" Beyond sat out these words. "I can tell what you are afraid of Lawliet, I can see into your soul! I hate people who are wrong, and you know what I hate more? LIARS!" L, an older man of more strength and build was overpowered by this rage fuelled monster. Beyond was known to get sudden extreme fits of rage or sadness, either way the person on the receiving end didn't come out the same. Just last week a child was hospitalised after Beyond through a knife across the room, that was the purpose of the 'no sharp objects' rule to keep Beyond at bay.

L struggled under Beyond, it was a mistake to come alone he should've known that. L spun around and bucked Beyond right in the face. Beyond flew across the room and landed with a sickening thud, suddenly he lost the feeling of rage. L was determined to speak to him. "Beyond, what have you been doing in here?" He said as he noticed one of the beds was adorned with an A written in blood. Beyond spun around to face L. "What does it look like? I've been cutting obviously! Don't start me on the self harm bullshit that Roger gives me, I do it because it's fun! The feel of hot blood flowing through my fingers is beauty, not as good as cold blood. Oh the days I remember cutting open dead animals and feeling what little blood they have left go through my fingertips, oh it was heaven! And why do you care anyway? Wammy doesn't give a shit, "a right bastard" he called me, with his pompous accent and all." "Watari wouldn't say that." L shook his head. "Yes he would, anyone would. They believe that I'm a lost cause. HA! I'll show them one day, yes. I. Will."


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond was still angry; he seethed and snarled while L patiently waited in the corner of the small bedroom. Beyond started muttering to himself. "Show the all...Let them see...Beyond...Fucking...Birthday." Beyond picked up a sharp piece of broken glass, he drew it under his eyes and slowly carefully carved, into his cheeks, the figure he had made was hard to see because Beyond was bleeding profusely, it looked like a crude B. L, having had enough of this approached Beyond. "B, stop messing around now, I'm tired of this." Beyond spun around to face L. Beyond's snarl quickly turned into a wry smile, he grabbed L's wrist and bit into it viciously. L reacted with a quick fluent motion of snapping his wrist and removing it from Beyond's teeth. There was a small scar around L's wrist now, it turned purplish red. Beyond spat out a few dribbles of blood. "Pha." He said. "Eugh, it's too cold! Don't worry about me I will not be drinking that again. Eugh." Beyond started to wipe at his tongue. His bloodied, dripping tongue.

L smiled slightly. He noticed several drawings of the letter A and a picture (of what L presumed) A underneath. "Beyond?" He said. "What?" Came the adolescents reply. "You seem to be... attached to A, tell me; is it because of his suicide that you are this way?" Beyond snarled (one of his favourite things to do) "Actually it's the opposite. A committed suicide because I'm this way." L looked slightly shocked; Beyond Birthday had driven A to the verge of suicide? "Although, I am somewhat disappointed by A's death, after all he was my favourite pet. It was nothing serious I just liked to hurt him, whereas he didn't like it. A was too scared to do anything or tell anyone, he was a coward, an absolute grade A coward... And that's why he was so fun to play with."

For a while Beyond played with his hair using the broken glass, when eventually he faced L standing upright. "So, like I said, I need a new pet. What about you are you a grade L coward?" Beyond started to chuckle at his own joke. L stared indigently into Beyond's blood-red eyes. "No, I am not a coward, I'm not scared of you Rue and I'm certainly not scared of a little blood." L pointed to Beyond's blood stained shirt. Beyond frowned. "Good." He said slyly. "Because if you aren't afraid of blood, you won't mind-THIS!" Beyond lunged towards L but yet again L managed to avoid the attack (at the cost of a cut down his jaw.) Beyond fell back to the floor, his glass was embedded into his hand, blood sprayed from his palm shooting out covering L and the room.

L went to reach out towards Beyond but this action had a violent back lash. "Don't come to me you son of a bitch! I'm no fucking coward! I can take the pain! But he could not, within seconds Beyond was screaming and shaking in both agony and pleasure. Beyond Birthday lay there defenceless on the floor, crying as the human side of him won over. L stared at him; once again he reached to help him up. Beyond rolled over and crawled on his knees towards his bathroom. "I don't need help...I'm...Beyond...Fucking...Birthday!" Beyond refused to admit his agony and instead clambered out of sight in the corner of the tiled bathroom.

L walked into the blood soaked room, Beyond was slipping on bloody tiles. L looked down on him and spoke. "Pull yourself together B, now get up and help me find Watari." Beyond pulled himself up by gripping onto the wall. "Are you okay?" L said. Beyond couldn't believe the sheer cockiness of L, talking down to him. He was enraged. As L turned around to leave Beyond spoke grimly. "I'll be okay, but you won't." L spun around in shock as Beyond pulled with all his might and got L stuck inside the bathtub.

"ARGH!" L cried out in shock. Beyond grabbed the string thin shower hose and wrapped it around L's neck. As L slowly suffocated Beyond spoke to him. "Ha ha ha! Finally got you pinned! There'll be no running away you bastard! I can't stand cocky detectives like you, parading around the place, especially fuckers like you who play 3 detectives all at once! I'll show everyone, Beyond Birthday is stronger than L, Beyond Birthday is Smarter than L, Beyond Birthday is braver than L!" Beyond spat the last words out and laughed in manic glee. L felt his throat closing and his eyes begin to strain, he couldn't breathe much longer and his lips turned bright red. He didn't want to die like this, in a bloody room with a crazed psycho. No he had to get out, but in his current situation even L only calculated a 6% possibility that he will survive. Beyond stared directly into his eyes, the eyes which pierced his courage and made him fear.

L lost his vision very soon after he could still breathe just not see, he felt like a rat trapped in a maze, while Beyond watched gleefully laughing like a madman, he probably was as well. L gasped for air another two times and stopped breathing. Beyond shouted in victory. "YES! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID FUCKING DETECTIVE! I WIN!"

Beyond laughed to himself and drew blood from L; he started to fling the blood around the room and painted a large L onto his bed in blood. Outside of the room was a tall gentleman with a neat little moustache and a pistol loaded in his hand. He listened to Beyond for a few seconds and ran in. "Stop Right There!" He shouted. Beyond stopped laughing momentarily but then resumed. "You're too late Wammy! He's dead! I KILLED L I AM THE VICTOR AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHA !" Beyond laughed and revelled in victory. Watari pushed Beyond to the floor and ran to the bathroom. "Jesus Christ..." He exclaimed.

2 Weeks Later

Fortunately Beyond was wrong, L wasn't dead but he was close. Watari had performed mouth-to-mouth and saved L's life. Beyond was taken away into an Asylum to seek help with his sadism and manic depression. L walked down the asylum corridors and face Beyond in his cell, Beyond wore a straight jacket and had a face mask on. He stared at L through the bars in the window with his piercing red eyes, Beyond muttered something to L, L nodded and him and Watari left.

L and Watari were in the limousine, L sat at the very back clutching his knees on the seats while eating sweets and drinking tea. "L?" Watari asked. "Hmm, yes? Oh and could I ask that you now call me Ryuzaki instead of L." Watari nodded. "Noted Ryuzaki. I wanted to ask, what did Beyond tell you back there?" L sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I'm not sure my good friend but I think I could hear him say, strawberry jam." "Strawberry Jam?" "Yes, Strawberry Jam."

Well that's my first fanfic finished. I re-wrote the ending for it because I decided I didn't want Beyond to Die. -fuelledbycake


End file.
